


Tattoo Baby

by RumbleFish14



Category: Alternate Reality - Fandom, Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Tattooed Dean, Tattooed Sam, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Spencer Reid, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Spencer finds work at the Winchester Brother's tattoo shop and they are entranced with him and his shyness. They offer him a tattoo and things get a little heated...





	Tattoo Baby

Tattoo Baby  
A Wincest/Reid Fan Fic

 

Ah, summer time. The time away from school, time to relax and sleep in. Time to have fun, hang out with your friends and stay up late. That was what you were supposed to do in the summer. But that wasn’t how Spencer’s summer started. His first morning home, his dad was forcing him to get a summer job. Two words no 16-year-old wants to hear. There would be no late nights for him, no sneaking beer to get drunk or finding someone to pass the time with…Great, just great.  
Spencer drove through the little town they lived in. Nothing special, by any means, it was small enough to reach from end to end in one day. Too small for his liking. He applied everywhere, supermarket, clothing stores, boring fast food places, even the library…where he secretly wanted to work. However, the librarian informed him that they weren’t looking for any help at the moment…Great…  
It was approaching dark, when he noticed a little shop he hadn’t before. His entire life living in the same town and he never knew they had a tattoo shop. A small little space, at the end of one of those mini-strip malls, tucked into a dark corner so it would be hidden. Spencer parked his parents’ car, for which he was still in the process of getting his license, and approached the small shop.  
The entire places seemed like it was closed. No outside lights, aside from the glowing neon OPEN sign flashing in the window. One car was parked out front, a Chevy Impala. He had seen that car in town over the past few months, someone new maybe? He could only guess. Spencer walked up to the door, reaching for the knob when it was jerked open.  
He jumped back, like someone physically pushed him. His eyes wide, as he looked at the monstrously tall figure blocking the door. Spencer could only stand there, his eyes wide and shifted upwards to get a look at this guy. Spencer was 6-foot-tall now, taller than anyone in his senior class. Yes, senior. Spencer was very advanced for his age. But this guy, was at least 5 or 6 inches taller than him.  
“Oh, sorry kid. I didn’t see you there.” The man smiled, a beanie hat pulled low on his face.  
Spencer just stared at him. He seemed nice enough, his tone was very nice…but the way he looked? Spencer shouldn’t have been surprised since this guy worked in a tattoo shop, but he wasn’t expecting THAT many. His arms covered in them, some crept high on his neck. It was sexy… Spencer thought to himself… But the guy was waiting for him to say something back.  
“It’s okay…” he said softly. “I wasn’t sure if you were open.”  
The man grinned. And Spencer realized what he said and blushed, stumbling over his words to correct himself... “I meant the shop, I didn’t know if the shop was open...”  
The guy laughed, a low, deep, wonderful sound. “I was just teasing kid. Yes, we are open.” The guy looked at the tall, skinny kid from head to toe. “No offense, but you don’t look like someone to come in here at almost midnight.”  
Spencer squirmed under his heated gaze. “Uh… that’s accurate. I was actually looking to see if you guys were hiring at all?” he phrased it as a question, giving him a hopeful look.  
He wasn’t sure if this was under the legal age to work in a tattoo shop, but he definitely looked young. Very young and very adorable. He couldn’t say no, he just couldn’t. Instead, he opened the door wide and nodded. “Come on in, we can talk.”  
Spencer’s eyes shot up in surprise but walked in. Ignoring the scorching warmth coming from that guys body. The shop was dark, but not closed. Booths set up all over the place, some with curtains for privacy, some without. It was very clean, but comfortable. Spencer waited for the man to close the door and come back over to him.  
“Wanna sit?” He nodded to a chair.  
Spencer sat and watched him take a seat on the counter.   
“So, tell me kid, how old are you anyways?”  
“I’m 16. Trying to get a summer job. Tried everywhere else in town, all the boring places and I was about to call it quits until I saw this.”  
He whistled, that was young. “16 huh, damn kid that’s young. Why you wanna get a job anyways, isn’t it summer time for you? You should be out charming girls.”  
Spencer made a face when he said ‘girls’ and the guy caught it, making him blush. Spencer never really was interested in girls for some reason. He just wasn’t. Guys however…was another story. “My dad is making me get a summer job, I want it to be at least a little fun.”  
The guys eyes flashed, a heated look coming over them. “We are definitely fun here.”  
“We?”  
He nodded, “yup, run this place with my older brother Dean. I’m Sam by the way.”  
“Spencer,” he replied with a smile. “So, you wouldn’t be needing any help around here, would you?”  
Sam thought for a few moments. They couldn’t really afford it now, but the kid was so adorable and looked so hopeful. “I’m guessing you don’t tattoo, right?”  
“No, but it would great to learn. But I’m smart, excellent at math and stuff. Maybe if you need someone to work the books, schedule appointments, stuff like that.”  
“How smart?” Sam asked.  
“IQ of 187, I’m a senior and I’m taking about 6 college courses. You tell me.” Spencer grinned when Sam looked genuinely surprised.  
“I’d say that’s smart,” Sam laughed and stood up. “Looks like you got yourself a job kid.”  
“Really?!” he asked all excited, a smile on his face.  
Sam laughed back. “For reals. Dean might have an issue with you being so young, but I think he’ll get over it on account of how cute you are.” Sam winked at him.  
Spencer blushed. He wasn’t used to such open flattery. “Thank you!” he said, for getting the job. “Any chance I can start tonight?” he didn’t really want to go home just yet. He knew he would love working here. The atmosphere was amazing, his boss was laid back and very very hot… There was no denying that. Sam was downright sexy…  
Sam nodded behind the counter. “Come on kid, I’ll give you a tour.”

3 hours later…

Spencer was on a roll. Sam had showed him where everything was, all that he needed. The books and files on the computer, accounts. He was very trustworthy with him. Within a few hours, he had everything in working order. Organized and easily accessible for them. Spencer was in a great mood, not even caring that it was after 3 in the morning. He felt good, accomplished.  
He jumped when someone leaned over his chair, it was Sam. “Damn kid, you work fast, don’t you?” he spoke low into the kids’ ear, he saw his first reaction to him. The way his eyes roamed up and down his body…the kid was into him and Sam liked to tease. He wanted to see him blushing again.  
Spencer chuckled nervously. “Yeah, it was simple enough really. Fun also...” he blushed again. He was a total nerd for sure.   
“I like the nerdy side, kid. Relax.” Same laughed, squeezing his shoulder. “But it’s late, you wanna head home?”  
Before he could answer, the front door was thrown open, banging against the back wall. Spencer jumped, and Sam squeezed his shoulder once more. He watched an angry, but incredibly sexy man storm into the room. This must be Dean, Sam’s older brother. He was shorter but no less handsome and like Sam, he was covered in tattoos.  
“Whose fucking car is that…” Dean grunted, looking around for Sam. He spotted him behind the counter, along with some kid sitting at their computer. “Who is that?”  
Sam went around, dragging Spencer by the shoulders to meet his hot head brother. “Dean, this is Spencer.”  
Dean looked at him. The kid was young, way, way young. But extremely cute and he knew Sam knew he knew, because the little shit smiled at him. Winking. Dean took him in, tall legs, small hips, round ass. He was just what he and Sam liked. “Hi spencer,” he smiled, but glared back at Sam. “So… you taking in kids off the street now?”  
Spencer flinched.   
“No, you asshole, he is working for us now.”  
Dean whipped his head back around. “Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. He works here, does the books and accounts. Kids a damn genius.” He glared at Dean, secretly telling him to play nice.  
Spencer gave him a shy smile. “Nice to meet you.” Unlike Sam, Dean wasn’t as tall. But he had more to offer in other areas. His green eyes sparkled, nice, muscled arms flexing under his black t-shirt, his legs, strong and bowed. Spencer was having a hard time keeping eye contact.  
Dean looked at Sam. “Excuse us kid, I need to have a word with my brother.” Dean growled, glaring at Sam and heading off into their office.  
Spencer’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Sam. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”  
“No, it is. Wait here, I’m just gonna talk to him.”  
Spencer watched Sam walk towards the office, his eyes never leaving Sam’s ass. But Dean seemed angry with Sam for hiring him…  
**  
As soon as Sam opened the door, Dean grabbed him. Pushing him up against the door as it slammed closed. Sam just moaned, feeling the familiarity in Dean’s body against his. He knew Dean would be mad about Spencer, but mad for a different reason.  
“What the fuck were you thinking Sammy?”  
He smiled, his hands going to Dean’s hips. “You know what I was thinking. You are too, which is why you’re mad.”  
“Are you trying to get the cops called again? That kid is fucking young.”  
Sam nodded, slowly rolling his hips against Dean’s groin. “I know, but look at him. I couldn’t say no. That’s like sending a cute little puppy back into the rain. You wouldn’t have done it either.”  
Dean closed his eyes, dipping his head low. Sam was right, he would have said yes. But that didn’t make this any easier. “Fine, he can work here. But’s it. Kids’ jailbait Sammy. Leave him alone.” Dean moved away to readjust the bulge in his jeans.  
Sam laughed, doing the same but watching his brothers crotch as he did it. He put his hands up, innocently. “Fine, fine. I’ll leave him alone.”  
“Don’t give that innocent act Sam. I know you better than that.”  
Sam grinned, moving towards him. “I know you do, but we need something sexy and sweet to look all day while we work, the kid is perfect…”  
Dean dropped the fake anger. He agreed with Sam 100% and he wanted the kid, badly. Already filthy, nasty images were floating around in his mind. He pulled Sam by the belt loops and gave him a look, that look. “No touching…got it?”  
Sam nodded, “got it…”

**  
The next week Spencer was excited. After the other night, and the blow out with Dean, Sam assured him that everything was fine. He was told to come to work around 4 in the afternoon. That’s when the majority of their customers trickled in. That night, he couldn’t get the dreams to go away. Wet dreams, filled with green eyes, hazel eyes and tattoos. He woke up, hard as a damn rock.   
The place was filled when Spencer arrived. He entered and saw Sam and Dean working, giving various tattoos to people. They were amazing at it, masters. Steady hands and cunning eyes. He watched over Sam’s shoulder for a few minutes until Sam winked at him. It made him blush. He looked over to see Dean watching him, his eyes heated.  
Spencer left them to it, and went around the counter. The rest of the day went off quickly. He spent his time, checking people out, scheduling more people, taking phone calls, managing money and still had time to admire their work. It was fun, fulfilling.   
It was around 3 when he closed down the shop. Shutting the blinds and switching the sign to CLOSED as he locked the door. Sam had mentioned they were having some sort of poker game, or card game tonight. The back entrance had been left unlocked for their friends. He has some filing to do, so he stayed a little late. About an hour past, and the shop was still quiet, he hadn’t heard a thing. Not laughter or talking, nothing.  
Spencer put his pen down and walked around the counter. The main floor was empty. The back of the shop, had a poker table set up, chips and beers ready but no guests. Spencer scrunched up his face. Something felt off. Sam’s office was empty. The only place left to check, was Dean’s. All the way at the end of the hall with a ‘no entry’ sign posted.   
It seemed that Dean already didn’t like him, so he was hesitant to go inside. Spencer turned to get back to work when he heard it. A soft grunting noise? He wasn’t sure what that was. The closer he got to Dean’s office, the louder it became. Spencer put his ear to the door and heard it louder, muffled. He had to see, had to risk it to find out what was going on. Spencer gripped the knob and turned it, pushing the door opened a little.  
His mouth went dry. His eyes bugged out of his face. His body flared to life, getting hard and he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Sam, was sitting on top of the messy desk, shirtless, tattoos gleaming under the light. His legs were spread wide, with Dean kissing down his bare chest. The noise had come from Sam. His head was tilted back, hands in Dean’s short hair, pulling. Urging him lower.  
Spencer just stood there. Unable to move. Unable to look away, unwilling to leave. He watched, Dean, kissing and sucking Sam’s skin, heading lower. His own brother. That should have set off alarms, but he liked it. Watching them. Spencer licked over his lips and the moment Dean had Sam’s pants unbuttoned, he moaned.  
Their heads snapped up in his direction. Sam’s eyes lit up, giving him a sexy smile and a wink. Dean stared at him, his eyes full of fire, he was panting, and his hair was sticking up.  
“Uh, sorry. I just heard…. never mind.” Spencer shuffled out quickly. Feeling his cock hardening in his slacks. He leaned back against the wall and tried to get the images out of his mind. But the way they looked together, it was too much. He had never seen anything so sexy before.   
The door opened, and Sam came out, zipping up his jeans and Spencer blushed beet red. “I’m sorry, I thought he locked the door.”  
Spencer shifted, his hands moving to the front of his slacks to cover himself, but Sam caught the movement and followed it, smiling. “I didn’t mean to walk in like that. I heard something and…I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry Spencer. It’s not a problem. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable though.”  
Spencer shook his head, probably a little too fast. “No! I mean, no. I..it’s none of my business.” Spencer stuttered like a fool and left quickly, going back behind the counter to finish his work. Sam only followed him, leaning over the counter.  
Sam couldn’t stop smiling. That kid was so sexy, the way he blushed and how innocent he was…made him wonder if he was totally innocent, like a virgin…it had been a long time since he and Dean had had a virgin. Years. Sam could hear laughter in the back of the shop, their friends had arrived.  
“Well, they are here. I’m gonna head back, let me know if you need anything or when you leave.”  
“Sure. Have fun.” Spencer said quickly. Watching intently as Sam sauntered off. Spencer put his head in his hands, breathing deeply. He wanted that, wanted them…it had been such a long time and he never had anyone even half as sexy as them.

Time passed quickly after that. Spencer had gone back to work and the brothers remained in the back, laughing and talking with their friends. Spencer could hear them loud and clear, and they were loud, drunk probably. It sounded like a good time. Spencer checked his watch, it was a little around 2 a.m. Probably time to go home.  
He grabbed his bag and sauntered to the back. The round poker table was full. Beer bottles littered the sides and the floor, snacks all around. He spotted Sam and Dean amongst the others. He lightly knocked and only Sam saw him. He excused himself from the table and walked up to him.  
“Hey sweetie, everything okay?”  
Spencer blushed…Sam hadn’t called him that before... “Uh, yeah. I was just headed home.”  
“I guess it’s kinda late but…” he was interrupted by Dean.  
“Come on Sam!” Dean yelled and looked to see Sam with Spencer. He bolted up and walked up to them. “Hey baby, you wantin to play?” Dean teased, totally drunk off his ass but alert enough to know he was full on flirting.  
Spencer smiled at him. “No thanks. I just wanted to say I was leaving for the night.”  
“Come on kid, you gotta stay. Meet our friends.” Dean pulled him to the table by the kids slim waist.  
Spencer looked back at Sam to see him laughing and walking towards them to the table. He saw an assortment of people all around.  
“Guys, this is Spencer, our new little piece of eye candy. Spencer, this is Benny, Cass, Luci and his brother Gabriel, our friend Charlie and our cousin Jo, and her friend Meg.”  
Spencer looked around. Benny was a beast of a man, with a dark beard. Cass was also cute, shy like him. Luci and Gabriel had been the loud, obnoxious ones. Charlie was a fiery red head. Jo was a pretty blonde with a nice smile and Meg…she looked dark, almost evil. Dangerous.  
He shyly waved to all of them. Out of all of them Meg looked at him the longest. Not friendly looks, but was actually checking him out. Looking down at his groin and bending to get a look at his ass. They all said polite hello’s, except for her.   
“Damn guys, you picked a good one.”  
Sam huffed. “Meg, be nice. You always scare away our friends.’  
Spencer looked over with a smile.  
“But look at him Sam…he is just the right size….”  
Spencer blushed again, leaning back against Dean for support. At least he knew them…   
“Meg…” Dean warned.  
“Oh, don’t hog him. We can all have a turn.” Meg smiled.  
Spencer let out a little squeak. And Sam stepped in.   
“Okay, you gotta go.” Meg threw her hands up in disbelief. “You’re making him uncomfortable.  
Benny gave Spencer a wide smile. “Come on Sam, you can’t deny that he is a pretty little thing.” He looked away from Sam, to give Spencer all of his attention. “You must be lonely in there all by yourself, aren’t you Mon cher?” he laid his southern Louisiana accent on thick. It worked every time and he could already see it working with Spencer.  
Spencer didn’t answer right away. He was distracted by the mans accent. He preferred Benny flirting with him over Meg. She was a little scary. But there was something about Benny, something homey and relaxing.  
“Come on sugah, tell me. You all alone out there?” Benny leaned over, basically asking into the kids ear.  
Spencer shivered, still unable to speak, so he nodded.  
Benny smiled and ran a finger down his smooth cheek. “I bet you are. That why you came back here? You need a little attention?”   
The talk was bordering on dirty cold man, but he was entranced by it. As Benny’s finger brushed over his cheek, he gasped. Out of all of them, aside from Sam and Dean, he was really liking Benny. He knew the talk was all sexual, and he welcomed it.  
Before Spencer could answer, or Benny could say anything else, Dean nudged Benny back, giving him a shake of his head. Benny glanced back at him quickly, then back to Dean before leaning back. He winked once at Spencer. “Maybe next time Mon cher, you just let me know and Benny will take good care of you.”  
“Hey…” Dean barked back, his eyes heated.  
Spencer caught his eyes. “No, it’s okay. Just good fun…and alcohol.” He said quietly.  
Meg stood and walked over to him. Looking him up and down. Licking her lips. “So, tell me sweetness, you have any ink we can look at?”  
Spencer cleared his throat. “No, sorry.”  
“None?” Dean and Sam asked together.  
Spencer shook his head. “None.”  
“All people that work here need at least one kid,” Dean smiled, squeezing his side for a moment before letting him go. “You want a beer, wanna play?”  
Spencer ignored that deep, sexual feeling inside him when Dean said ‘play’ and shrugged.  
“Come on Spence. We won’t bite…” Sam smiled, nodding to his chair.   
Spencer shuffled away from them and took a seat, with Sam and Dean coming to stand on either side of him. He felt crowded, but in a good way. The hungry eyes of everyone at the table, on him. It made him squirm in his seat. Something changed though, no one played, no one talked and everyone around the table, Meg included, got up and shuffled out. He looked up to see the brothers giving them ‘that’ look.  
“I should get going.” Spencer tried to stand but Dean kept him in place and Sam handed him a beer. They each took seat next to him.  
“Drink one with us. Then you can go.” Sam smiled.  
Spencer looked back and forth, this was his first actual beer. Other times, with friends, he had said no, but now, he picked it up and took a drink. It tasted quite bad, like all beer must but he drank. Seeing them looking happy.  
“You need to relax more baby, need to have some fun.” Dean smiled at him.   
“I have fun…” Spencer said quietly, remembering all the fun he had imagining Sam and Dean together.  
“I know a way we can have some fun…” Dean suggested, giving Sam a heated look.  
“How?” Spencer asked ignoring Sam shaking his head.  
“You said you didn’t have any ink, why don’t you let us give you a little tattoo?” Dean smiled.  
“Oh wow, I never thought about getting one before…” Spencer hesitated.   
“You don’t have to kid, but if you wanted one we could do it.” Sam smiled, giving him his best reassuring look.   
Spencer chewed on his bottom lip. He had thought about getting one or two when he was older. But he dad would kill him if he ever saw a tattoo. “I thought about getting one when I was older…my dad would kill me right now if he saw it.”  
“Not a problem baby,” Dean said with a wink. “We can make it so it’s hidden easily.”   
Dean just wanted to see any part of the kids body. He had told Sam to lay off, to leave him alone, but now he was having trouble himself. The kid was just so sexy. He kept licking his lips and staring at them. He knew the kid was shocked that he walked in on them earlier…but he had liked it.  
“Oh...”  
“You said you wanted one if you were older, what would it be?” Sam asked, moving hand forward to get a piece of unruly hair out of Spencer’s eyes.  
Spencer blushed again. He didn’t want to tell them. They had badass tattoos…his was kinda gay? Girly maybe? “I don’t know…”  
“Yes, you do kid, come on.” Sam prompted.  
Spencer didn’t mean their eyes when he whispered… “I kinda wanted a dove.”  
They leaned forward. “We can’t hear you baby.” Dean said, lifting Spencer’s chin so he could meet his eyes.  
“I said I kinda wanted a dove…” Spencer repeated.  
“I think a dove would fit you perfectly.” Sam smiled. “Come on, let’s go get you set up.”  
Spencer was nervous as he followed Sam out of the back room and into one of the private booths. Dean behind him, shutting the door and going over to sit at the small, rolling stool. He knew where he wanted it, where his parents would never see it...but it was in an awkward spot.  
Sam patted the table, “up.”  
Spencer climbed up and played with his hands nervously.   
Dean scooted up between his legs, hands on his thighs. “Don’t be scared baby boy. I’m gonna take it real easy on you. Make it feel good okay?”  
Spencer groaned silently. Dean was doing it on purpose. Saying those things. Trying to make him want it and he did, because of the way Sam and Dean looked at him. He nodded, smiling. Sam was grinning also, he knew what Dean was doing.  
Spencer swayed when Dean rubbed up and down his thighs, it was doing the opposite of making him relaxed.  
“So, tell me, where do you want it?” Dean asked, lust dripping in his voice.  
“I want it on my hip...”  
Sam and Dean looked at each other, sharing that secret smile. “That’s an excellent place kid. Lean forward, we are gonna need to get that shirt off.”  
Spencer hesitated. “Can’t we just pull it up?”  
They shook their heads. “Don’t want it to get in the way.”  
Spencer didn’t want to take it off. He didn’t look anything like they did. He was skinny, small, all bones. Only when Sam touched the hem of his shirt, did he look up. “Don’t worry Spence, we are gonna like what we see, right Dean?”  
“Oh yes. I like what I see already. Show us more baby...”  
Spencer shuddered and let Sam slowly lift his shirt off. The cold air made his nipples harden and sent chills down his body. He covered his chest with his hands, blocking their view. Their hands came up and pushed his hands away.  
“Don’t hide Spencer. Just lean back and relax.”  
He leaned back, gasping when hands undid his zipper and the button on his slacks. He looked down, seeing Dean still between his legs, with his jeans wide open. That lustful look in his eyes. “I need to be able to get to it, gonna need to slide these down a little.”  
Spencer nodded, licking his own lips.  
Dean tapped his ass. “Lift for me.” Spencer lifted his ass and his slacks were tugged down, exposing his left hip and a long slice of smooth skin. Dean and Sam groaned, wanting to see more. “Right there is good baby.”  
Spencer nodded again. Watching as Sam moved over to run a razor over his left hip, then wipe it away with a warm cloth. He sighed and leaned back. Not wanting to jump or freak out. Which didn’t last, because Dean moved up his body, his arms laying on Spencer’s lap, right over his cock. One hand on his hip, the other had the tattoo gun. He expected the pain, or to hear the buzzing, what he didn’t expect was to feel Dean kissing his hip. He looked down, eyes wide.  
Dean hummed and kissed it again. Licking over it with his tongue. “You are so sexy baby.”  
Spencer looked at Sam, seeing the need in his eyes. He thought so too. It made Spencer groan deeply and push his hips forward. He wanted to be touched, wanted to feel Dean’s lips again, to feel Sam’s too.  
“Just sit still kid, don’t jump okay?” Sam whispered, coming around to stand behind the chair, holding one of Spencer’s hands, just in case. He waited until Spencer nodded at him, before he let his hand rub through his long hair.  
Spencer gave another moan. It felt amazing. The buzzing started, and it didn’t hurt as much as he would have thought. The needle scraped over his boney hip once and he almost jumped, but Sam was there behind him, stroking his hair. He looked down to see Dean concentrating, but licking over his lips as he drew a small dove on his hip.  
“You okay?” Sam asked.  
Spencer nodded. “Doesn’t hurt.”  
Dean chuckled, patting his thigh. “I make shit feel good Spencer, just enjoy it.”  
He nodded, and Sam bent down, talking low into his ear. “Maybe if you are really good, we will give you a little treat…” licking over his ear, he glanced down to see his brother grinning quickly before going back to work.  
Spencer moaned, biting his lip so he didn’t end up moving. He could see his slacks tenting, getting worked up from Dean’s talk, to Sam’s promise or the pleasurable plain of the tattoo gun. “What kind of treat…”  
Dean put the gun down, finished aside from cleaning. He took his gloves off and ran his palm over the bulge in Spencer’s slacks. He watched the boy arch into his hand, his back arching off the table. “I think you have some idea’s baby…don’t you?”  
He could only nod. Looking up to see Sam smiling at him. He really, really wanted whatever they gave him. “Do I just get to watch?”  
Dean and Sam knew he was asking because of what he walked in on before. “Is that what you want baby, just to watch?” Dean asked, cleaning over the tattoo and laying a damn paper towel with a bandage over it.  
“Uh…maybe?” He asked, unsure.  
“You can tell us.” Sam chimed in. His hands moved down to Spencer’s bare chest, rubbing slowly over his skin.  
“I do want to watch, but I also wanna feel.” Spencer admitted with a blush, and a needy moan.  
Dean and Sam looked at each other seriously. They knew Spencer wanted it, they could tell. But had he even had sex before…and with a guy? It would be very different and they both knew, without asking each other or Spencer, that double penetration would scare him…that was out.  
Sam leaned over the back of the table, bringing his lips to Spencer’s, kissing him deeply. Spencer moaned and bucked his hips up, Dean’s palm lazily working him over. Sam tasted spicy, but fantastic. His tongue worked its way into Spencer’s mouth and he could only open and swirl their tongues together. He was nervous about this, sex hadn’t been a good experience for him in the past and he could tell, Dean and Sam were older…way older than he was used to and they would be bigger…  
When Sam pulled away Dean had his face pressed into Spencer’s lower belly. “Tell me Spencer, have you had sex before?”  
Spencer blushed, breathless from the kiss. He shyly nodded.  
“With a man I mean?” Dean asked again, looking at Sam.  
Spencer nodded again, seeing Dean rubbing his lips over his lower belly sent shivers down his body. He could feel Sam helping him sit up on the table, long legs stretching behind his meant Sam was now sitting behind him on the table. His groin pressed up against Spencer’s ass. He could feel how hard Sam was. Those long, tattooed arms circled his waist, his mouth descending on Spencer’s neck.  
Spencer arched back against him as Sam slowly kissed over his neck and shoulder. Moaning as gasping when he felt his teeth. He could see Dean’s hot stare on him. He opened his eyes and looked back down at him. “I have.”  
Dean raised his eye brows at Sam. “And did you like it?”  
Spencer shook his head and the brothers paused. He knew it’s because they thought he just didn’t like anal sex. But that wasn’t it. “I think I would have liked it, but the guy I was with…he was older than me at the time. He rushed it, only wanted me to get himself off. Didn’t care about what I needed or wanted.”  
Dean stood up, so he was looking down at Spencer and leaned in to kiss him hard. Opening his mouth side, wasting no time swirling his tongue inside. He grabbed Spencer’s legs and spread them wide for his hips. He loved the way the kid moaned into his mouth. His hands gripping his sides. He pulled back, giving him a heated look.  
“Fuck him…he wasn’t man enough to take care of you baby. But don’t you worry, Sam and I are gonna take care of you, gonna make you come so hard you see stars and scream our names…” he watched Spencer shiver. Sam’s mouth going back against his neck. “Would you like that?”  
Spencer nodded rapidly, licking over his lips. “I want it, bad.” He admitted with a blush.  
Sam chuckled, moving his hands around to rub over Spencer’s cock, loving how he arched against him. “How you wanna do it brother?”  
Dean considered it for a moment. That DP thing would freak him out for sure. “Spencer…how do you want it?”  
Spencer blushed red. There was no way he could answer that. He opened and closed his mouth, licked over his lips and looked away. Dean chuckled, nodding to Sam to make Spencer lean back so he could slowly pull his slacks the rest of the way off. Leaving him in his underwear.  
“Damn baby…” Dean growled, rubbing over his long legs. He stepped back to shrug his shirt off, seeing Spencer’s eyes widen at the amount of tattoo’s he had and the size of his arms. “You are so damn sexy.”  
Spencer reached forward, running his fingertips down Dean’s six pack. He felt Sam taking off his own shirt, pressing his naked chest against his back. All the teasing was getting to him. He needed it now...he needed something.   
“Please…”  
Dean nodded to Sam. “I know how to do this baby brother. Dean kicked off his boots and let his jeans slip down his thighs. Seeing Spencer’s eyes widening again. His cock was rock hard and pushing against his boxers. He winked at him, before slowly letting them slip down too, leaving him naked. “Come here baby boy.”  
Spencer licked his lips, looking at how big Dean was. At least 9 inches from what he could guess. Hard and the tip slick, balls heavy. With a smile and a nod from Sam, he jumped off the table and walked over to Dean, who’s hands immediately touched his chest, his stomach, rubbed over his cock. He groaned, grabbing Dean’s wide shoulders to hold on.  
Sam moved off the table to stand behind Spencer. Touching his back like Dean had his front. His hands squeezing the round globes of Spencer’s tight ass. He quickly kicked his jeans and boxers off, leaving him standing naked. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Spencer’s ass.   
“Sam…” Spencer moaned, leaning back against him.  
Dean moved forward to kiss down his chest, licking over his nipples and down lower. Kissing his right hip and licking back and forth between them. “Since Sammy here is taller, I want you to ride my cock, and suck him off. Sound good?”  
Spencer’s face flushed dark red, but he nodded, licking his lips. He watched Dean touch himself, moaning as he stroked up and down. “I don’t want to mess up…”  
Sam tucked his fingers into Spencer’s boxers. “You won’t Spencer, you’re going to be absolutely perfect. I can’t wait to feel your mouth on me.” He tugged them down, leaving him naked, finally naked, and sexy. He moaned and grabbed Spencer’s ass again.  
Spencer watched Dean reach into one of the drawers, producing a small bottle of lube, turning back to him. “You wanna stretch yourself for me?” He asked wickedly.  
Spencer blushed and shook his head. No way could he do that.   
Dean chuckled huskily. “I can do it baby, turn for me.”  
Spencer turned to Sam and felt Dean kissing over his lower back and ass. Sam loomed in front of him. Looking very big…he glanced down and sure enough…he was big everywhere too. He couldn’t help but run his hands down Sam’s tight chest and stomach. Seeing the dark trail leading south. He licked his lips and Sam pulled his chin into his hand, tilting him up for a kiss.  
The kiss was deep, urgent. Spencer moaned as he felt Dean spreading him open, wet fingers circling his hole. He moaned as the first one slipped in, moaned into Sam’s mouth. His hands holding onto his hips. Sam hummed his approval and led Spencer’s hands down to his cock. It has hot and heavy, big and Spencer couldn’t wrap his hand around it.   
“You are so good Spence…” Sam praised, bucking into his hand.  
Spencer smiled and gripped him with both hands, stroking him just as Sam had done. Hearing him moan, plus Dean’s finger inside him, he was tingling all over. He pushed back against his finger and moaned. Another one was added, and he hissed into Sam’s mouth, breathing hard.  
“Doing good baby.” Dean said too. “Just one more and you’ll be ready.”  
Spencer nodded, pushing back again. He was loving every minute of this. Sam was breathing heavily into his mouth, his body working into his hand. He felt powerful, in control. When the last finger was added, he groaned deeply, pushing back further.  
“So damn tight Spencer…damn it Sam. We need to hurry.” Dean growled, seeing his fingers dipping in and out of his tight ass.  
“Yes, please hurry before I come.” Sam whined, making Spencer stop jerking him off.  
Spencer felt Dean’s fingers slip out and he whined. But Dean’s hands were on his hips, moving him backwards. He shuffled backwards, feeling Dean’s fingers adding lube to his hole and then he was bending his knees, feeling Dean’s blunt head at his entrance. He moaned and tried to push down but Dean stopped him.  
“Easy baby, don’t rush…” Dean laughed darkly, gently pulling Spencer down until the tip of his cock slipped in. Fuck it was tight…he breathed deeply, his eyes rolling back. “Fuck!!”  
Spencer hissed, ready to call it quits when Sam’s mouth was around his cock. He looked down with wide eyes, seeing Sam swallowing him down and suddenly he couldn’t wait anymore, he needed Dean inside of him. “P-please Dean…” With one hard thrust, Spencer was all the way seated on Dean’s cock. It split him wide open, burning at first.  
Sam pulled off his cock, licking his lips. He moved past Spencer to kiss Dean, sharing the first drop of pre-come in his mouth. Spencer looked sexy as hell seated on his brother’s cock. “How’s he feel Dean?”  
“Shit…so fucking tight Sammy…fuck!!”  
Spencer smiled, the burning going away enough to feel Dean start to move inside him. His big hands gripped his sides and lifted him up and down on his cock like he weighed nothing. Spencer moaned and gripped Dean’s hair, and Sam’s shoulder. His eyes rolled back, rolling his body when he could.  
“God...” he panted, feeling how big Dean really was.  
“Good baby?” Dean asked, slapping his ass.  
Spencer nodded quickly… “Faster…faster Dean.”  
Sam smiled and stood up, grabbing Spencer’s face in his hand. “You still wanna suck me Spence?”  
He nodded and licked his lips wet for Sam. It was hard to keep his eyes open, Dean just felt so amazing like this. Sam opened Spencer’s mouth and the tip of his cock was against his lips. Spencer licked over it, seeing Sam toss his head back. He opened his mouth wide and swirled his tongue all around.   
“Fuck…” Sam cursed, gripping his jaw tightly. He watched Spencer take every inch of his cock down his throat. His pretty pink lips stretched wide around him. He wanted to rut dirtily into his mouth, to fuck it until he made Spencer gag. But he resisted. Each time he thrusted, Dean thrusted inside of him. “Dean…he is so fucking good.”  
Deans breathing was labored, sweat coating his body. “I know Sammy, fuck I think I’m gonna come soon.”   
Spencer sucked him hard and fast, using one of his hands to stroke Sam’s shaft. He nodded as much as he could, he was extremely close as well. Feeling the rim of his ass, catch on Dean’s head each time was driving him insane. When Dean hit his prostate, Spencer whined loudly around Sam’s cock. Sucking fast…  
“Oh God… he screamed…” Sam blanched, his hips rocking in hard. He could feel the scream echo up his cock and he was done. He gripped the back of his head and came hard, pouring down his throat, making Spencer swallow him. As soon as he was done, he dropped to his knees and kissed him before h could swallow it. They shared it and Spencer whined the entire time.  
Spencer pulled back and screamed. “Right there Dean…please, right there.”  
Dean nodded to Sam, who grabbed Spencer’s cock and jerked him fast.  
“YES!” Spencer screamed again, feeling Dean hitting his prostate hard made him come into Sam’s hand. Pushing down against Dean’s cock to prolong his orgasm.  
“Fuck, fuck fuck…” Dean growled, fucking into him harder. Spencer’s ass tightened around him, pulling his orgasm from his body, violently. He pumped into him until he was done, laying against his sweating back.  
“Oh God…” Spencer whimpered. He felt totally fucked out. Body tingling everywhere, feeling like he was high. He slumped forward onto Sam’s chest, feeling Dean at his back and breathed deeply, his body shaking.   
“Fuck baby boy, you are never leaving…” Dean laughed, “you okay with that?”  
“Oh yes…” Spencer replied, grinning at both of them. He looked to see his come splattered all over Sam’s chest.   
Sam caught him looking at the mess he made and smiled, running his thumb through it and bringing it up to Spencer’s mouth. He sucked if off, never leaving his eyes and Sam was getting hard again. “Damn baby,” Dean praised, getting some on his finger to suck off like Spencer did.  
“He is never leaving…” Sam declared.  
They all smiled, until the door swung open wide. Benny was standing there, mouth wide open, desire in his eyes...  
“Sorry fellas, I thought I left something…”  
Dean grinned, that liar. “I don’t think you did man.”  
But Benny didn’t move, he just stared at Spencer. “Is it my turn yet?” He asked.  
All three of them smiled. Spencer could see how heated his eyes were. He looked at Benny with an apology. “I don’t think they share well with others.”  
Benny smiled… “Guess I’ll have to catch you alone huh Mon cher?”


End file.
